A Fairytale
by Alica-Chan
Summary: Matt, a handsome knight in a magical red car, is on his way to save the beautiful princess Near from Kira, an evil dragon... well, that's what he does in his little daughter's favourite bedtime story. MattxNear


Matt x Near - A Fairytale

**O**nce upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had bright blue eyes and soft white hair, and she was the smartest maiden in the entire kingdom, but she was also terribly shy. That's why she was living in a great castle all by herself, accompanied only by her loyal servants Rester, Lidner and Gevanni.

**M**any princes heard about the princess' beauty, but none of them managed to enter the castle because there were so many security cameras and Rester, Lidner and Gevanni didn't let anyone pass and because the evil dragon Kira killed them all.

**A**fter a while, the princes gave up on their plans. 'Why should we risk our lives trying to meet a princess who doesn't appreciate it?' they cried. Only one prince, a brave, handsome, red-headed knight, had not given up yet, and so he spent day and night in front of his computers, trying to hack his way past his princess' guards. It took a long time, but finally, the prince succeeded, and while watching some surveillance videos, he caught a glimpse of the princess in her bath, and he instantly fell in love with the beautiful maiden.

**N**ow, while Rester, Lidner and Gevanni were taken care of, the very handsome and muscular knight still had to get past Kira the dragon, so he packed five guns and a sniper rifle and some leftover pizza and his last pack of cigarettes and started his journey. While he was speeding down the road in his magical red sports car, he noticed a fairy standing beside the road right next to what looked like it had once been a motorbike, and since he was a gentleman, he stopped his magical car. 'Fancy a ride?' he asked. 'Sure' the fairy replied and got into the car. 'Where are we going?' she asked. 'I need to fight Kira the dragon so I can marry the princess' the hero replied. 'I can help you' the fairy replied, 'if you give me chocolate'. So the hero stopped at a gas station and got the fairy tons of chocolate and then they went to fight the evil dragon Kira.

**K**ira was a brutal monster and he wanted the princess all to himself, so he was intent on killing anyone who tried to get near her. When he saw the brave knight and the fairy approaching, he sent his monster army at them and they had all kinds of guns and shit, but the hero and the blondie were smarter than Kira's brute friends and so they easily defeated the ugly fucker and got past him. 'Now you got what you wanted' the fairy said. 'I think I should stay here and take over Kira's house. I wanted a new one anyway'

**S**o the knight continued his journey by himself. He got into the princess' castle and finally met her. At the sight of his gorgeous body she couldn't help but fall in love with him, so they got married and didn't leave their bed for two weeks after that…

_"Mail, I highly doubt that this is a suitable bedtime story for a three-year-old"_

I rolled my eyes. "You're just mad because I made you a girl"

Nate shook his head. "You've completely missed my point. Now come to bed. Elle is sleeping anyway"

I smiled at our baby girl. She was really sleeping… just when we had gotten to the good part of the story. Too bad.

I decided to follow Nate to our bed and pulled him tightly into my arms.  
"I do think I got the story quite well, though" I muttered with a pout.  
Nate sighed. "It was okay, I guess"

He twirled a strand of hair between his fingers, something he still did, even after all this time, and that I found absolutely irresistible.

"I've been lonely, you know?" he shyly said. "Don't you want to… uh, you know…"  
I smiled. "Of course I do" I softly said. "But you're working on a case right now, so I thought-"

"Just go ahead, okay? I'm fine"

Pushing him down on the mattress, I captured his lips in a deep kiss. Nate replied with an enthusiastic moan.

"I love you, my princess", I breathed...


End file.
